mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Medal of Honor: Three Fronts
Not finished Medal of Honor: Three Fronts is a first-person shooter set during world war II. This is the first game in the series, where there are more than three protagonists. Everything else is the first game in the series, where the main characters, in addition to the American, are British and Russian. The game was PC exclusive. Plot The plot is branched into three parts, each of which takes place on three fronts: Western, Eastern and Mediterranean. The main characters are an American Private (later Corporal) Peter Falk, Russian Corporal Sergei Troshkin and British Lieutenant Robert Mitchum. Throughout the story, the game will show different moments from the military career of the heroes. Western front Private Peter Falk, 101 airborne division miraculously manages to survive during the landing in Normandy. He meets old friends from the training camp of Sergeant Preston, Private Sanders and Private Groves, with whom he has to go through Normandy, Holland and Ardennes. Eastern front Corporal Sergei Troshkin falls under the command of Lieutenant Kiselev. With him, as well as Junior Sergeant Andrei Vorobyov, Troshkin must pass battle your way through the Kursk, Dnieper and Lvov. Mediterranean Front During the battle for Crete Sergeant Robert Mitchum promoted to Lieutenant and give him the obedience of the soldiers, including lance Corporal Shears, an Private Berk and Private Stone. Together with him Mitchum is fighting in Greece, Africa and Italy. Weapons American * Colt M1911 * Smith & Wesson Model 10 * Browning Hi Power * M1 Garand * M1 Carbine * M1903 Springfield (scoped) * M1917 Enfield (scoped) * M3 Grease gun * M1 Thompson (20-round magazine) * M1928 Thomspon (50-round drum) * M1941 Johnson * BAR * Model 12 Trench gun * Mark II grenade * M9A1 Bazooka * M1919A4 (mounted) * M2 Browning (mounted) Soviet * Nagan * TT * Mosin Nagant (with sniper scope and without) * SVT-40 (with sniper scope and without) * PPSh-41(version with large magazine) * PPS * DP-28 * PTRS-41 * F-1 grenade * RGD-33 * Maxim gun 1910 (mounted) * SG-43 Goryunov (mounted) * DShK (mounted) British * Webley * Lee-Enfield (with sniper scope and without) * Pattern 1914 Enfield (with sniper scope and without) * Sten Mk.V * Lewis gun * Bren * Boys * PIAT * Mills bomb * Vickers MG (mounted) German * Walther P38 * Luger "Parabellum" (normal and silenced) * C96 Mauser * Kar98 (with sniper scope and without) * Gewehr 43 (with sniper scope and without) * MP34 * MP40 * FG42 (scoped) * MG34 (t) * STG44 * MG-31M Steyr-Solothurn * Panzerfaust * Panzerschreck * Model 24 Stielhandgranate * MG34 (mounted) * MG42 (mounted) * Oerlikon (mounted) Italian * Beretta * Carcano * MAB-36 * Breda 37 (mounted) Hungarian * Mannlicher 39m * Danuvia 39.M / 43.M Vehicles American Controlled * M5 Stuart * M4A1 75mm (only multiplayer) * M4A3 105mm * M10 Wolverine * M16 GMC * P-47 * P-51 Not controlled * M3 Halftrack * M32 * GMC CCKW * Dodge WC-51 * Jeep * B-25 * C-47 Soviet Controlled * T-34-76 * T-34-85 * JS-2 (only multiplayer) * SU-85 * Land Lease M16 GMC (only multiplayer) * La-5 Not controlled * ZIS-5 * Comintern * KV-1 * Pe-8 * GAZ M1 * IL-2 British Controlled * Matilda ll * Lend Lease M4 Sherman (only multiplayer) * Mk.IV￼ Churchill IV * Lend Lease M10 (only multiplayer) * Lend Lease M16 GMC Hispano (only multiplayer) * Hawker Hurricane Mk.I * Spitfire Mk IX Not controlled * Morris SC8 * Matador * Pattern truck * Humber Pullman Staff Car * Humber FWD * LRDG Chevrolet * Universal Carrier * Vickers Wellington * Valentine MkIII * Crusader MkIII German Controlled * Sd.Kfz. 234 "Puma" (only multiplayer) * Panzer IV ausf F2 (only multiplayer) * Tiger I (only multiplayer) * STUG III (only multiplayer) * Sd.Kfz.251 with MG 131 (only multiplayer) * Bf.109 G-2 (only multiplayer) * Fw. 190 (only multiplayer) * BMW R75 (only singleplayer) Not controlled * Panzer III * Hummel * Ferdinand * Sd.Kfz.231 (8-rad) * Karl-Gerät 041 * Sd.Kfz.251 with 37mm gun * Opel Truck * Ford V3000 * L4500R Multier * Sd.Kfz.251 * Sd.Kfz.7 * Sd.Kfz.7 Flakvierling 20mm * Kubelwagen * Opel Kadet * Ju 87 * Ju-52 * Bf.110 * Heinkel He 177 Italian Controlled * M14/41 (only multiplayer) * Semovente 75/18 (only multiplayer) * Fiat G.50 (only multiplayer) Not controlled * SPA 35 * TL-37 * Savoia-Marchetti SM.79 Sparviero * Savoia-Marchetti S.55 Hungarian Not controlled * 39M Csaba Levels Western front Battle of Normandy * Well, D-Day (6 June, 1944) * Point of Honour (6 June, 1944) * French Town 6 June, 1944) * Meeting with the Rangers (6 June, 1944) * Light Tanks Attack (8 June, 1944) * Elimination of Anti-tank Positions (8 June, 1944) * Battle of Carentan (10 June, 1944) * Battle at the Farm (11 June, 1944) * Thunderbolt (11 June, 1944) * Antiaircrafter (13 June, 1944) * Bopt (16 June, 1944) Operation: Market Garden * Peaceful Landscape (17 September, 1944) * Wine-making Village (17 September, 1944) * Veghel (22 September, 1944) * Wolverine on the Hunt (22 September, 1944) * Wild Birds (22 September, 1944) * Moral Failure (22 September, 1944) Battle of Ardennes * Battle of Bastogne (19 December, 1944) * Downed Hawk (19 December, 1944) * Dust and Ashes (19 December, 1944) * On Patrool (22 December, 1944) * 105mm (27 December, 1944) * Lifting the Siege (27 December, 1944) * Noville (15 January, 1945) * Last Push (15 January, 1945) * Epilogue (There is no specific date) Eastern front Battle of Kursk * By Order of the NKVD (6 July, 1943) * Kursk Bulge (6 July, 1943) * Flying Ace (6 July, 1943) * Storm in the Village (6 July, 1943) * Operation "Kutuzov" (12 July, 1943) * Smash Shred (12 July, 1943) * Hunting for Karl (12 July, 1943) * Oryol (4 August, 1943) * Raising the Flag (5 August, 1943) Battle of Dnieper * Across the River (22 September, 1943) * Pesky Messerschmitts (22 September, 1943) * Breath of the Beast (22 September, 1943) * Silent Sinner in Black (23 September, 1943) Battle for Right Bank Ukraine * Forward, Comrades! (25 December, 1943) * Villains of Panzerwaffe (25 December, 1943) * Roaring Nebelwerfers (26 December, 1943) Battle of Lvov * Battle of Brody (18 July, 1944) * Killer in City (18 July, 1944) * Another Order of the NKVD (21 July, 1944) * Motorcycle Chase (21 July, 1944) * Flight Over Lvov (27 July, 1944) * Breakthrough in the Сity (27 July, 1944) * In Ruins (27 July, 1944) * Epilogue (There is no specific date) Mediterranean Front Battle of Crete * Save Crete (20 May, 1941) * With New Friends (21 May, 1941) * Grave of Being (24 May, 1941) Battle of North Africa * Hurricane in the Air (15 June, 1941) * Operation "Battleaxe" (15 June, 1941) * Attack On Fort Capuzzo (15 June, 1941) * Operation "Crusader" (22 November, 1941) * Battle of Sidi-Rezegh (22 November, 1941) * Counterattack Rommel (23 November, 1941) * Second Battle of El Alamein (25 October 1942) * DAK Artillery (26 October 1942) * Dive! (26 October 1942) * Return to Tobruk (11 November 1942) Battle of Monte-Cassino * Rain in Cassino (17 January 1944) * Heavy Tank (17 January 1944) * Providing resistance (17 January 1944) * Death of Monte-Cassino (16 February, 1944) * Attack of the Vultures (16 February, 1944) * Attack Unbreakable (16 February, 1944) * Heroes of Italy (16 February, 1944) * Epilogue (There is no specific date) Characters Western front Private/Corporal'' Peter Falk'' One of the protagonists of the game. Peter tried for a long time to ignore the war as he was a University student, however he could no longer sit back and volunteered in 1943. 1944 at the time he was 22 years old. He is of medium height and medium build. He has a modest nature, not too talkative. Sergeant Jay Preston Peter Falk's partner. Western Front's most notable minor character. Is a veteran fighting in Tunisia in the early 1943. There he was seriously wounded, so he temporarily retired. After his recovery, he retrained at a boot camp, where he met Peter Falk and the others. At the time of 1944 he was 24 years old. He has a tall stature and a stocky body. Despite the fact that he is senior in rank, he sometimes is not serious and likes to joke, but over time he becomes more serious. He is also known as the ladies ' man. His prototype is Frank Minoso. Private Sanders Peter Falk's partner. He came from a poor country family. At the time of 1944 he was 19 years old. Outwardly, he is a man of medium height with a weak Constitution. He has a playful nature, sometimes he is even incompetent. His prototype is Willie Gaines. Private Groves Peter Falk's partner. He came from a wealthy family. He strongly refused to go to the front, but after learning that his brother died on Guadalcanal, he volunteered. At the time of 1944 he was 22 years old. Possesses average height and average body type. He has a friendly nature. He is quite honest and straightforward. His prototype is James Sullivan Captain Tate Commander Falk, Preston, and the other Marines. Appears on many levels, but is rarely a partner of Peter Falk. Lieutenant Reid Pilot of P-51 and P-47 aircraft. Is a playable character in the Thunderbolt, Wild Birds and Downed Hawk levels. Is an old friend of Sergeant Preston. After levels in Normandy with him get acquainted and the rest characters. Lieutenant Powell Pilot of P-51 and P-47 aircraft. Is a Reid`s partner in the Thunderbolt, Wild Birds and Downed Hawk levels. Is an old friend of Sergeant Preston. After levels in Normandy with him get acquainted and the rest characters. Nothing to do with Lieutenant Powell of MOHAA. Sergeant Moody The Commander of The M5 Stuart. Playable character in Attack of Light Tanks level. Sergeant Rider The Commander of The M10. Playable character in Wolverine on the Hunt level. Sergeant Swanson The Commander of The M4A3 105mm. Playable character in 105mm level. Eestern front Corporal Sergei Troshkin One of the protagonists of the game. He was greatly shocked by the German attack on the USSR in 1941. After graduation, he enrolled in a military school, which he graduated from by the end of 1942. In the early 1943 he participated in liberation Voronezh, but he did not participate in battles. At the time of 1943 he was 22 years old. He is of medium height and medium build. Possesses friendly the nature. Lieutenant Vassily Kiselev Sergei Troshkin's partner. Eestern Front's most notable minor character.He is an employee of the NKVD. He first fought in Finland in 1939. When Germany attacked the Soviet Union in 1941, Kiselyov was in Moscow. He was horrified, as his wife and daughter were in the Belarusian part, where the Wehrmacht offensive took place. Kiselyov immediately went to the front. In the autumn of 1941, he met with friends who said that his family had died during the German bombing. After that Kiselyov became angry at the Germans. From 1941 to 1943 he fought in the battle of Moscow and Stalingrad. At the time of 1943 he was 32 years old. He is tall, with stubble on his face. He has a serious character. Despite this, he is friendly with Soviet soldiers. Sergeant Andrei Vorobyov Sergei Troshkin's partner. He fought at Halkin Gol in 1939, which he is proud of. In 1941, because of the German attack on the Soviet Union, he was sent from the Soviet-Japanese border to the West, where he defended against the German invaders. Before the events of the game, he was already familiar with Lieutenant Kiselyov, but it is not known how they met. At the time of 1943 he is 25 years old. It's pretty low growth, compared with Troshkina and Kiselev. Prefers to be a sniper. Friendly, sometimes likes to joke. Lieutenant Kolesnikov The pilot of the aircraft La-5. A playable character in the Flying Ace, Pesky Messerschmitts and Flight Over Lvov levels. Is an old friend of Vorobyov. Judging by Vorobyov's words, Kolesnikov fought on Halkin-Gol, on the I-16 plane. Lieutenant Kuchenkin Commander of T-34-76 and T-34-85. Playable character in the Tank in Open Filed and Killer in City levels. Lieutenant Malenkov Commander of SU-85. Playable character in the Villains of Panzerwaffe level. Is a friend of Kiselyov. It was he who informed Kiselev about the death of his family. Mediterranean Front Lieutenant Robert Mitchum One of the protagonists of the game. Before the war he was a famous climber. His achievements include conquering the top of the Himalayas. Before the events of the game participated in battles in Greece in 1940. At the time of 1941 he was 29 years old. He's tall and has stubble on his face. Has a cynical character, but despite this he has a good heart. Corporal Donald Shears Robert Mitchum`s partner. After the German attack on Poland, he joined the army. It is known that he has a sister who writes him letters. Has the skills of a mechanic. At the time of 1941 he is 23 years old. He's tall and has red hair. Possesses friendly the nature. Private Edmund Berk Robert Mitchum`s partner. Come from a rich family. It is known that his childhood was under the supervision of his father and two older brothers, who abused Edmund. His father thought it would teach him independence, but in reality it spoiled the rest of Edmund's life. At the time of 1941 he is 20 years old. He's short. Possesses friendly the nature. In the shower is a depressed person and a coward (most likely fault is a difficult childhood). Only Robert Mitchum knows that. Private John Stone Robert Mitchum`s partner. He was a policeman before the war. Once because of a mistake, his partner was killed. After that, stone's Outlook on life changed. He volunteered for the war. At the time of 1941 he was 24 years old. He is of medium height. He is usually silent. Prefers to be a scout. Lieutenant Brown The Pilot Of Hawker Hurricane Mk.I and Spitfire Mk IX. Playable character in Hurricane in the Air, Dive! and Attack of the Vultures levels. An old friend of Mitchum's since the war in Greece in 1940. Sergeant Crockett The commander of the Matilda MkII and Mk.IV￼ Churchill IV. Playable character in the levels of the Attack On Fort Capuzzo and Heavy Tank. He knows Mitchum and the others. Peter Falk.jpg|Peter Falk Sergei Troshkin.jpg|Sergei Troshkin Category:By:Baker24 Category:Medal of Honor series